Nunca Digas Jamás
by Aura90
Summary: Dos jovenes enamorados y un callejón maldito. La muerte ha encontrado a su víctima.


Nunca digas jamás

Como todos los días, la ciudad despertaba y las calles se llenaban de gente y de coches de todos los tamaños y colores posibles. El ruido invadía cada rincón entre los altos edificios y solo pequeñas zonas permanecían a salvo de aquel escándalo matutino. En los parques, la gente caminaba en silencio cogida de la mano, o se sentaba en los numerosos bancos y miraba las pequeñas lagunas formadas por la lluvia. Ese era uno de los pocos lugares donde el ruido se desintegraba antes de llegar a los oídos de cualquier ser vivo.

Solo había una entre las miles de calles que tenia tal suerte, pero aquel estrecho callejón solo era visitado de vez en cuando por las ratas que poblaban esos lugares o por animales famélicos que buscaban algo de comer. Pocas personas se perdían entre sus sombras, y muchas otras no se atrevían hacerlo. Todos sabían de aquel día en que ese callejón se había convertido en leyenda. Una leyenda como un cuento de hadas, pero con un final muy distinto. Aquel fatídico día que cambio la vida de dos chicos. Aquel día que el callejón que les enseñó cuanto se querían, y a la vez los distanció. Aquel día que se llevó a la persona más querida. Un cuento que empezaba feliz y terminaba causando una herida en el corazón de aquellos que lo oían. Un cuento sobre el amor, un cuento sobre la muerte, un cuento sobre la vida…

…Los altos edificios de la ciudad tapaban la hermosa luna llena que aquella noche había. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas acompañaban al brillo del astro nocturno con su tintineo incesante. Los gatos maullaban entonando una hermosa canción y los árboles susurraban con el viento mientras sus hojas se movían al son de un baile secreto. Los charcos de lluvia que se formaban cerca de las aceras reflejaban la escena, a la que se unía el silencio de aquella parte de la ciudad, que parecía desierta.

Dos personas, dos jóvenes, paseaban por un oscuro callejón, con las manos entrelazadas y una tímida sonrisa en sus rostros. Aunque en su interior sentían una intensa angustia mientras caminaban por aquel lugar.

-¿Crees que todo seguirá así siempre?-

Hermione se paró y miro a su acompañante como si estuviera esperando algo. El chico sonrió y le cogió la otra mano. Los dos se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente, durante un largo rato. Sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más mientras la sonrisa seguía acompañándoles.

-¿Crees que estaremos juntos…siempre?-

-Hermione…jamás nos…- la chica le puso un dedo en los labios, y acercó lo suyos lentamente, mientras en su interior crecía la preocupación por lo que sentía que iba a pasar.

-No digas esa palabra. No acabes esa frase que no sabes si será verdad- sus labios se unieron bajo la mirada de la fría noche, en un cálido beso que no quería terminar.

Aquel beso fue el último para ambos. Un rayo salió de la oscuridad, acertando a la chica en la espalda y atravesándole el corazón. Lo último que vio Hermione antes de caer, fue a un muchacho intentando sujetarla y llamándola por su nombre mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos. Unos ojos que la miraban como la primera vez que descubrieron sus sentimientos, pero que ahora veían como caía en un profundo sueño, que amenazaba con no acabar nunca.

-¡Hermione!- el chico murmuró algo y cogió a Hermione entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba sin dejar de murmurar su nombre. Aquel nombre que tantas esperanzas le había dado. El nombre de la persona cuya vida se escapaba entre sus manos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo…

…Cuando Hermione despertó, una luz blanca impactó en sus ojos, cegándola. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación iluminada por pequeñas velas que flotaban en el techo. Estaba acostada en una cama con sábanas blancas como la nieve, y una pequeña brisa entraba por la ventana que tenía enfrente.

A su lado, un muchacho la miraba mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño. Parecía contento, pero la chica podía notar una gran tristeza en su interior.

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó

El chico la miró y salió de la habitación mientras negaba con la cabeza y en su interior, su vida se desmoronaba y su corazón se hacía pedazos. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos…tanto tiempo. Todavía recordaba cuando se habían conocido. Las aventuras que habían vivido. Como se habían dado cuenta de su amor. Y cuando por fin lo tenían, se lo habían arrebatado todo.

-¡Vuelve!- la voz de Hermione sonaba a miles de kilómetros, como si la hora de su separación hubiera llegado.

La chica sollozaba en la cama mientras miraba la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Ella también lo sabía. No hacían falta palabras para expresar lo que pasaba. Igual que no habían hecho falta palabras el día que el destino unió sus vidas. El mismo destino que ahora los separaba.

-¡Dímelo!- exclamó Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos- No cambiaras lo que tiene que pasar si me ignoras-

-Yo…- una lágrima brotó de los ojos del chico y corrió por su mejilla- Ha sido por mi culpa- hundió la cabeza entre las sábanas-Yo te dije que fuéramos por ese callejón. Mis decisiones ya causaron muchas desgracias, pero no hice caso del pasado…si lo hubiera pensado…-

-No puedes cambiar lo que ya ha ocurrido- la chica se calmó y cerró los ojos para meditar- Muchos lo intentaron antes, pero todos tenemos una meta final. Unos pronto, otros más tarde, pero al final ese día llega. No te culpes por lo que ha pasado. Yo no te culpo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el chico la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ese rayo me habría alcanzado aunque no hubiéramos pasado por allí. Estaba destinado a mí. Pude sentirlo. Pude sentir esa muerte que lentamente se acercaba y me envenenaba por dentro. Aunque no hubiéramos pasado por aquel lugar, yo estaría aquí igualmente. Nadie puede burlar a la muerte cuando esta le esta buscando. Los hombres han luchado por sobrevivir en el pasado, y lo seguirán haciendo eternamente…-

-No sigas-el chico le dio la espalda- No inventes excusas para quitarme la culpa de los hombros-

Hermione cerró los ojos.

-No invento excusas. La muerte ya me buscó en otra ocasión y conseguí burlarla durante varios años. Esta vez ella ha ganado-

-¡No! No quiero separarme de ti. Jamás dejare que te vayas…-

-No puedes hacer nada. Ha llegado la hora de reunirme con ella- la chica abrió los ojos en un último esfuerzo y cogió la mano del muchacho y la puso en su corazón- Siempre estaré viva dentro de ti. No lo olvides. Pero nunca digas jamás. Nuestro adiós no es para siempre- Hermione cerró los ojos- Recuerda, Ron, nunca…digas…jamás-

-No lo haré-

La mano de Hermione perdió fuerza y cayó sobre la cama de sábanas blancas, mientras Ron decía un último adiós a la persona a la que más había querido. Se acercó a su rostro y besó los labios inertes de la chica. Nunca olvidaría aquel momento. El más triste de su vida, y el que más le había enseñado cuanto amaba a esa chica. Quedaría para siempre gravado en su mente como un recuerdo de los que no se pueden clasificar. Un recuerdo guardado junto con aquellas palabras que tanto le enseñarían. Aquellas palabras que nunca pensaba olvidar. Lo último que ella había dicho antes de que se cumpliera su destino:

-Nunca digas jamás-

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Es el primer ff trágico que escribo pero, aunque lo veo un poco corto (son 3 páginas del Word). De todas formas, dejando a un lado mi opinión, me encantaría que dejarais reviews con la vuestra (así puedo saber si se me da bien o mal escribir tragedias).

Gracias por leer el ff y, si los dejáis (espero que si, porque me gustaría saber que pensáis), gracias por los reviews

Aura90


End file.
